Bad WhammaJamma Crossover
by DrFunkenstyne
Summary: The First Two Chapters Of Yet Another Buffy Crossover
1. Raziel

Okay, this is gonna turn out to be a Bad WhammaJamma Crossover with every TV Show, Movie, or Book that interests me. The first two chapters are prologues that feature Raziel from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (taking place shortly after the end of SR2), and Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Enjoy, I guess.

Chapter One: Raziel

The pale blue of the Spectral Realm usually had a calming effect on me, but due to recent experiences, it only made me more depressed. The dull pain of my undead form grew to a searing ache that bothered me to no end. I'd spent nearly a month in this realm, slaughtering Sluah by the thousands to quell my rage; it didn't help that much. In what now seemed like moments I had seen decades of Nosgoth's history in my pursuit for Kain and for answers to my questions. When I found both, I was murdered by my own weapon and let my physical body die. Materializing seemed futile, as I had nothing to physically live for; my enemies were dead or had stopped caring by then. Funny, I had never realized how dominated my life was by my various enemies. So I slept, without need or the means to do so, I slumbered. 

The moment before I shut my eyes, I saw the door. A shimmering blue rip in the wall of my reality. Without fear or trepidation I entered the door, knowing that anything beyond it would be better than my current condition. Emerging, I found myself in a strange land, formed into a physical body. I felt my skin, smooth rather than the rough shell it normally was. I looked at my hands and jumped back; they were pink, pale but still human shaped. Behind me I heard footsteps walking down the road, which was an odd type of black stone. Before I could hide in the shadows, a girl spotted me; but rather than run, she continued on, unfazed by me. 

I thought for a moment that I had truly become human, until of course, I saw myself the way I was. Through the reflection of a window, my truly grotesque features presented themselves; I may have appeared human on the surface, but there was no mistaking the creature beneath.

With no point of reference or goal in mind, I set off down this dark road. This world seemed stranger and stranger as I went, with buildings that towered above my head and people of all types walking the streets in such odd clothing. I then took it upon myself to look at my own clothes to find that they had changed as well. While still wearing my torn cloak with the symbol of my clan, I had gained a black suit and pants, which seemed to correspond with the odd dress of the other humans I came across.

Signs on the doors of buildings beckoned me to enter. I just barely understood the meaning of some of these signs, except for one that I knew perfectly well: Magic Shop. 


	2. Buffy

Chapter Two: Buffy

It doesn't come up that much but I really don't like acidic spit, I don't know what it is but it's just a real turnoff. So here's the situation: I'm walking in the graveyard at night, minding my own business, not bothering anybody, and this big scaly monster just jumps out of the bushes. Okay, so it is my business to kill these things but he could have given me some warning about the spit thing, it's like he just melts a gravestone and assumes I knew to be ready for that sort of thing. It was pretty routine anyway: chop chop kick, punch kick chop, punch chop dead; not the biggest deal in the world.

As this guy is falling over it spits out this egg thing, then dies. It's covered in gloppy demon guts so I naturally think to pick it up and take it back to home base. Ever since Giles bought the magic shop, we've used it as our encyclopedia of the weird and this thing definitely falls in that category. 

My walk to the magic shop was relatively normal, except for this weird guy that was just standing in the middle of the road. He didn't say or do anything strange, it was just a feeling I picked up from him. With my luck, that dirty hobo is actually an apocalyptic demon or vampire god or something. Better to just leave that for tomorrow though, when it's daylight. 


End file.
